


Another drunken night

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunkenness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27540232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Sequel toUltimatumAnd this is all Jessie's fault and she knows it. ;)
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 107





	Another drunken night

Leon glared at Arthur as he put Merlin’s arm around his neck and hauled him up. 

“You here.” Merlin beamed goofily at him, once again plastered. 

“Yes, I am here, but this is turning into a habit, Merlin, that’s not good.” Leon grunted as Merlin tried to turn around again. “And you’re coming with.”

Merlin looked at him sadly. “I’m no…I’m not coming with anyone.”

Despite the situation, Leon had to grin. Leave it to Merlin to state the simple facts even when he was dead drunk. 

“But you’re coming along.”

“Where we…where we…go…to?”

Leon dragged Merlin down the three steps at the entrance of the pub and looked around. “Home.”

The fresh air did not really help Merlin. He made a face and looked as if he was about to throw up. No, not now! They needed to get him home, he made a spectacle out of himself the way it was. 

Merlin shook his head and grinned. “Not going to.”

“Good. And you better keep it in, Arthur won’t be too delighted if you puke all over his new car.”

Just at that moment, Arthur pulled up at the curb. 

Merlin’s face lit up. “Artha!”

Arthur took a deep breath and helped manhandle Merlin into the car. 

“You’re…” Merlin blinked owlishly a few times. “YouremyfavoriteArtha.” He slurred. 

“How many Arthurs do you know?” Arthur rolled his eyes. 

“Come on, don’t be like that.” Leon made sure that Merlin was safely buckled in and then looked at him. “And you behave until we’re at home.”

Merlin hick-upped and looked at him with wide eyes. “Yessir.”

“Good.”

They made it to the house without any incidents and together they dragged Merlin up the stairs. 

“I know this place.” Merlin giggled.

“You live here.” Arthur grunted as he tossed Merlin on the bed. 

That set off Merlin even more. “That’s probl…probab…prolly why.”

Today, it was Leon’s turn to fetch the bucket and the aspirin and Arthur pulled the boots off of Merlin’s feet. 

“You know, we should charge you for every time we have to pick you up from a pub because you got so drunk you can barely remember your name.”

“Merlin.” Merlin nodded. “Preddysure it’s Merlin.”

“Yes, it is. But that’s not the point. Merlin, why do you always do this to yourself?”

“An you…youreArtha.”

“Why do you always fall so quickly for total strangers? Get to know the guys before you declare your undying love for them only to get rejected.” Arthur just pulled on the legs of Merlin’s jeans and with some tugging, he got them off of him. “Sweatpants?”

“Youre…thebestArtha…ever.” Merlin mumbled, already half asleep.

Arthur decided against struggling to get Merlin into his sweatpants and pulled the duvet over him. “Find someone who likes spending time with you and then fall in love.”

“Love…” Merlin sniffled.

“Yes, love. It’s not something you can just get off the internet. It needs time to grow.”

“Grow…” Merlin echoed. 

Arthur sighed. “Sleep now, we talk tomorrow.”

Ignoring the look Leon, who had come back with a glass of water which he put on the nightstand, Arthur switched off the lights. 

“I’ll leave the door cracked open. Call if you need something.”

As the two men were out in the corridor and Arthur was just about to defend himself against Leon again in the old argument why he wouldn’t just tell Merlin what he was feeling, they heard Merlin mumble.

“Loveyou…Artha.”

This way to the sequel [Surprise Date](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556930)


End file.
